thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Wells
Jared Wells '''also known as Reckoning is an ex-burglar and murderer, who becomes a vigilante after being cursed to relive other people pain. Biography Background Jared Wells was a murderer who killed two people during a home invasion in front of their daughters eyes. For this she curses Well to feel all the pain and violence cause around him. Because of this he moves to Alaska. After moving to his new home Jared kills a woman who poisoned her two husbands and suffocated three of her babies. Later he also kills campers who were in fact fugitive terrorists responsible for over of dozen bombings across Africa. Clash with Jackie Jared Wells visits Mervs general store for bandages. Stores owner Merv questions him about using so many bandages with Jared answering that he uses them for his art. Its revealed that Jared can sense other people sins. He then senses the worst pain he ever felt from Jackie Estacado. As Jackie walks out the bar he's attacked by Jared. He declares that he knows about all the pain he created and he's going to stop it right know. Jared pulls out a knife and grabs Jackie by the throat. He makes him to see all the pain Jackie has ever created. In fear, Jackie hides in a dark closed shop. As the darklings appear they realize that Jared has disappeared. Feeling save, Jackie leaves the shop. As Jackie begins to walk the road, Jared tries to run him over. He tries to hide in an abandoned cabin, only to realise that its just ruins without an actual roof. Jared then charges Jackie through a wall. Jackie calls him a hypocrite as he is no better than him and points out a girl named Emily. Out of rage Jared stabs Jackie and both fall into a well. Inside the well Jackie envelopes with his darkness armour and reveals that Jared killed Emily's parents in front of her eyes. In return she somehow cursed him, making him what he is now. Jared answers that at least he uses his powers to get rid of scumbags like him, while Jackie does nothing. Enraged Jackie tears him into pieces. Later as Jackie drives away, he sees Jared alive and well, standing among the trees now with a scared face. Personality Jared Wells was a murderous psychopath that had no merits of killing a little girls parents in front of her eyes. After being cursed to suffer all the pain caused by people around him, he moves to Alaska in order to hide from his past. Eventually Jared decides to pursue and kill people that inflict pain and suffering to others as a way to redeem himself. He acknowledges the mistakes he did in the past and accepts his present fate. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Immortality: Jared is immortal and can't die through normal means. At one point, Jackie completely rips apart Jared's entire body into pieces only for Wells to come back unharmed, besides few scars on his face. ** Reconstitution: Jared was able to put himself back after being completely rip apart by Jackie. * Enhanced Strength: Jared possess incredible strength, able to easily overpower Jackie during daylight and even throw him through a thick, solid, wooden wall. * Ambient Empathy: Jared most powerful ability is to feel pain inflicted to others by individuals around him. Just by being in a near presence of someone, he can see exactly why and how someone inflicted pain to other. He can also use an individuals pain against him by causing said individual to relive the pain he inflicted upon others. Abilities * Unarmed Fighting: Jared is a skilled fighter, able to match and even overpower Jackie in unarmed combat. Gallery RCO021 1reck7.jpg|Jared Wells in the past. RCO019 1reck6.jpg|Jared Wells as he fights Jackie. RCO005 1reck2.jpg|Wells cabin. RCO003 1reck1.jpg|Wells as he murders a woman. RCO006 1reck3.jpg|Wells remembering his past. RCO006 1reck4.jpg|Ditto RCO014 1reck5.jpg|Wells lifting up Jackie. RCO015 1reck6.jpg|Wells using Jackie's inflicted pain against him. RCO023 1reck9.jpg|Wells after he heals Jackie's inflicted wounds. Category:Comics Characters Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Comic Males Category:Criminals